Show Your Love
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Jeff Hardy starts off in a hatehate relationship with the new girl Shayne...but what happens when it turns to lovehate...or something else?


A/N: Written prior to Survivor Series!

It'll be nice to have you on the roster Miss McGowan." Stephanie McMahon said to me.

" Thanks." I said.

" All I need you to do is sign right here and the deal is done."

I took a deep breath, pushing back my second thoughts about starting up with joining the Alliance and signed my name to the contract. 

" Welcome to the Alliance." Stephanie said, extending her hand.

" Thanks very much Miss McMahon." I said, shaking her hand.

" Stephanie please." She said.

" Okay, as long as you call me Shayne."

" Agreed," Stephanie nodded. " Well welcome aboard Shayne."

" Thanks again Stephanie."

I got up and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and left the room. I walked down the hall aimlessly until I found a place to sit. I pulled a notebook and a pen out of my bag and wrote a letter to my friend in Atlanta.

__

Dear Kelsey,

Hey Ho! How ya doing down there in Atlanta? I'm pretty good and as of right now I'm in...Phoenix Arizona. And drum roll please... I am now a member of the WCW/ECW Alliance! Yea I know I wanted to start out in the WWF but they gave me a good storyline that somewhere in there I'll turn on the Alliance and go to the WWF. Good huh? So in my storyline I'm like the only 'Goth' chick in the Alliance. I'm a basically a loner and such. I get to wear all black all the time! Lovely huh? Hey at least it's better then being dressed like a ho right? Well I believe my first match will be on next week's SmackDown! If you don't get this letter b4 then I'll call ya and let ya know what's going on. Well my alias is Catalina but don't you think that's a little nice for a Gothic girl? Well it doesn't really matter though. I think I'm supposed to be meeting people right now but I'm sitting on my ass writing this note to you. You best be glad I consider you to come first! Just kiddin, but I gots to be going now. Talk to ya later gurl. Buh-Bye 

SHAYNE

I tore out my letter to my friend and folded it up, stuffing it into my messenger bag. I got up and walked around the halls a little more. As I was walking I ran into and literally ran into this guy with dark hair.

" Sorry about that." I said.

" No problem, ya okay?"

" Fine," I said. " Shayne McGowan."

" Shane Helms." He laughed.

" The irony of life eh?" I snorted.

" S'pose so," Shane said. " So, you new around here?"

" Yep." I said.

" So, you for the Alliance or the WWF?"

" Alliance."

" Cool, me too."

" I know, Hurricane Helms." I said.

" Ah, that's good to hear," He laughed. " What's your name...alias I mean."

" Catalina."

" Come on, I'll show ya around."

" Fine with me."

" So, where you from?" Shane asked.

" Okalahoma." I said.

" Cool, where at?"

" Tulsa."

" Cool," Shane said. " So, what do ya wanna see first?"

" Doesn't matter, just show me where you wanna show me."

" Alright."

About a half-hour later, Shane had shown me the basic ropes of the arena. I got to meet a few people and talk a little bit with them. After a while the event was going to start so I paid Stephanie McMahon a little visit to ask if there was anything I was to do that night.

" Well...tonight there's a between Ivory and Lita...I believe you'll be interfering in that and making your presence known, which will begin a mini feud with you and Lita and we will also be pushing a feud between Hurricane Helms and Matt Hardy so you two ladies will be in there as well feuding along with the guys." Stephanie said.

" That's great, I can handle that." I said.

" Good, so you can see the hair and makeup girl, right down the hall and around the corner and then get your wardrobe for tonight, just let her know who you are and what you're doing and you're all set."

" Okay, thanks Stephanie." I said.

" You're welcome."

I walked out of Stephanie's lockeroom and walked down the hall, rounded the corner and found where I was to get my hair and makeup done and get my wardrobe. When I walked in I saw Lita leaving.

" Hi." She said.

" Hello."

" Are you new around here?"

" Yeah," I said. " Shayne McGowan."

" Amy Dumas, nice to meet ya."

" Likewise."

" Hey, I'll talk to ya later, I've gotta be going now."

" Ok, bye."

" Bye."

I walked into the room and told the girl who I was and what I was supposed to be doing. She fixed my hair, did my makeup which was all black and I was sent to wardrobe. They gave me a pair of baggy black pants and a black single strapped top with silver rhinestones lining the top. My makeup totally completed the ensemble. I had black eyeliner, black lipstick, a dark color of eye shadow, and to top it all off a teardrop in black eyeliner was flawlessly situated on my cheek. I walked out of the room and wandered around the halls for a little bit and I ran into the one and only Jeff Hardy.

" Hi there." He said.

" Oh, hi."

" Jeff Hardy, and you are?"

" Shayne McGowan."

" Ah, another Shane...but most definitely more attractive." Jeff said.

" Are you telling me that you find the others attractive as well?"

" NO I mean since you're female and all, you've definitely got an advantage over the others."

" Hmm....nice save Hardy," I snorted. " See ya later."

" Bye."

I brushed by Jeff and walked down the hall again. I felt a pair of eyes watching me so I spun around and Jeff was turning the opposite way.

" You're not that inconspicuous Jeff!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and smiled a crooked smile at me and went on his way.

**Later**

It was finally time for me to make my first appearance on live television. It was towards the end of the Ivory/Lita match and Ivory was loosing. Since I was the only other fighting female in the Alliance I was to run out to help Ivory. I jumped into the ring as Ivory distracted the referee. I hit Lita with a couple of right hands then hit her with a big time DDT. I rolled out of the ring and Ivory got the cover for the win. My music "Dragula" by Rob Zombie played and Ivory and I left ringside with Lita pulling herself up to her feet. Once we got backstage I was interviewed by Michael Cole.

" Ivory! Can you tell us who this is?"

" Hey! I can speak for myself ya know! The name's Catalina and I'm here for the Alliance."

" Well Catalina, why did you interfere in this match?"

" I think that's pretty obvious. I said I'm for the Alliance. Lita is part of the WWF. I was simply helping out a fellow Alliance member."

" Well there you have it, another member of the Alliance."

After the cameras were off I walked back to the Women's lockeroom and sat down to watch the rest of the event. I had changed into a pair of Adidas sweat pants and a cut-off tank top, put my hair up into a ponytail, and put on my tennis shoes. I sat back in a chair to watch the rest of the show. The show was finally coming into an end and Stone Cold was beating someone up or something, not that I was actually paying attention. There was a knock on the door all of a sudden which broke me out of the stupid daze I was in.

" Uh...come in!"

" Hey, just making sure no one's changing, didn't wanna swing the door wide open." The girl entering said.

" No one's in here but me." I said, sitting down again.

" I'm Nora Greenwald, you are?"

" Shayne McGowan." I said.

" Nice to meet ya."

" You too," I said. " You play Molly Holly right?"

" That's me," Nora joked. " And you're the new Alliance girl, Catalina right?"

" Yep."

" Did you just start?"

" Yeah, today I did, it's not bad, but I wanna wrestle instead of valet ya know what I mean?"

" Yeah I understand," Nora said. " So have you met anyone around here?"

" Yeah, I've ran into Shane Helms, Stephanie McMahon, Amy Dumas, and Jeff Hardy." I said.

" So you've already ran into the one everyone calls skittles huh? Jeff's a nice guy." Nora said.

" Yeah he's okay." I said.

" Hey, we all planned to go out somewhere tonight, the girls ya know, wanna tag along?" Nora asked.

" Why not, hell I got nothing better to do."

" Okay, we just gotta find ya a ride..."

Nora was just about to finish what she was saying when the door opened and Amy ran in.

" You okay?" I asked, looking at her oddly.

" Peachy...or I would be if Matt and Jeff hadn't started chasing me down the damn hallway!" Amy said.

" What happened now?" Nora asked.

" I don't know! I think I said something about what Jeff did to his hair now and he went on the defensive like joking and Matt took his side and they chased me down here."

" Hey I'd say it to him, his hair look like shit." I said.

" Well Shayne, you're one brave chick, Jeff is like protective over what's left of that mop on top of his head." Amy said.

" Well if he hadn't dyed it all those different colors it wouldn't be falling out and he'd have some more hair left." I remarked.

" I wish you'd say that to him," Amy laughed. " I just wanna see the look on his face."

" I would!" I said.

" Anyway Amy, I was just telling Shayne about the girls night out tonight." Nora said.

" Oh cool, ya coming?"

" Yea sure." I said.

" Great," Amy exclaimed. " You can ride with me...and....hmm...whoever else is coming with me."

" Okay that's fine with me." I said.

**Later**

" So, there's a new girl here huh?" Trish said.

" Yep," Amy said. " This is Shayne."

" Hey." I said nodding.

" When'd you start?" Joanie (Chyna) asked. 

**a/n: I know she's not around anymore but we can all pretend right!**

" Today, I started with the Alliance, I'm Catalina."

" Cool." Trish said.

As the rest of the night drew on I found myself making a few new friends. It had been getting late so the other girls had left and Amy and I were the only ones left, mainly because we were sharing the room.

" So, did ya have fun?" She asked.

" Yeah, it was cool getting to know the girls." I said.

" That's great! Now, all you need it to get to know the guys," Amy said. " And that's fun!"

" Is it?"

" Yeah, the guys are so sweet they'll treat you like family trust me." 

" Okay whatever you say Amy."

" Yeah, okay, let's get some sleep, big day tomorrow." Amy suggested.

" Yeah, good idea."

I woke up bright and early the next morning and got dressed to head out to the gym. As I was running around the room Amy had waken up and was pretty much laughing at me.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" You're getting ready so early," She giggled. " We don't even have to be at the arena till one."

" Yeah I know, but I'm going to the gym smarty-pants." I said.

" Oh, well hang on, I'll come with ya."

" Whatever floats your boat." I shrugged.

As Amy got up and left for the bathroom, I pulled on my short 'work-out' shorts and sports bra. I grabbed my C.D. player which contained Linkin Park's 'Hybrid Theory' and clipped it to my hip. Amy came out of the bathroom dressed in her workout clothes and threw me a towel.

" Thanks." I said.

" No problem," Amy said. " Whatcha got?"

" Huh?"

" C.D." Amy said.

" Oh, Linkin Park." I said.

" Cool," Amy said. " I got...uh...Pearl Jam I think."

" Hmm, which one?" I asked.

" Um...I don't remember...if it's even Pearl Jam."

" Go look." I laughed.

" Oh! It's A Perfect Circle! I forgot I had that with me." Amy said.

" Oh you lucky little...uh! I want that C.D. so bad!" I exclaimed.

" Oh, you can borrow it sometime if ya want, just take it." Amy said.

" Cool, thanks Amy."

" No problem," She said. " Let's go."

Amy and I left our hotel room and went out to the local gym to work out. When we got there we pretty much set off on our own paths. I went and stretched out and Amy headed straight for the treadmills. I set my C.D. on 'One Step Closer' and started stretching out. Those gymnastics and belly dancing classes I took surely paid off now. I was holding one position, on the ground with my legs above my head or something along those lines when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I hopped up and took off my headphones. One of the WWF guys was standing there staring at me.

" Can I help you?" I asked a little annoyed.

" Oh sorry, I was just wondering how you do that." He said.

" I took gymnastics and belly dancing classes." I replied.

" Oh...no wonder...now that's what ya call flexibility," He laughed. " Adam Copeland, and you are."

" Shayne McGowan, nice to meet ya Edge." I smirked.

" Oh you know your trivia." He laughed.

" I guess you could say that," I smiled. " Not to be rude but if you could excuse me I wanna finish stretching."

" Oh sure, no problem, talk to ya later."

" Bye."

I put my headphones back on and started stretching again. Once I was finished I joined Amy on the treadmills who was already running with Stephanie.

" Hey Shayne," Stephanie said. " How's everything going? Ya getting to know people?"

" Yeah it's cool," I said. " I've gotten to know a lot of the ladies thanks to Amy here." 

" Amy's known for helping out new girls around here." Stephanie joked.

" Oh stop! I'm blushing!" Amy giggled.

I laughed and put my headphones on. I started running until I got tired of it. I went and started lifting free weights as other wrestlers started filtering in. I wanted to start on the bench press so I picked the closest person to me to spot me which just happened to be Jeff.

" Hey," I smacked his shoulder. " Spot for me please?"

" Yeah, sure." Jeff said.

" Thanks."

" Yeah."

Jeff spotted me while I benched a little.

" Something interesting down here?" I asked.

" HUH?"

" You're supposed to be making sure I don't drop this thing not seeing if my boobs are gonna pop outta my top." I shot.

" HEY! Where'd you get that huh? Maybe that's NOT what I was looking at."

" Sure," I said putting the bar down. " Like I really believe that."

" Hey, you don't have to accuse me of something I'm NOT doing okay! That's NOT what I was looking at Shayne!"

" Whatever Hardy," I snorted. " You're really not good at covering yourself up ya know that."

" Bitch." I heard Jeff mumble.

" Yeah and proud of it!" I yelled to him.

**Later**

I got to wrestle tonight and I was happy about it. I was going to wrestle Molly Holly, which didn't bother me because I knew she was a great opponent. I had just got my wardrobe for the night, semi-baggy black pants, and a cut up tank top. It was finally my time to go out and I was ready!

***********************************************************

__

Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm   
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula 

  
" And now, making her way to the ring, representing the Alliance Catalina!"

Catalina walked down to the ring and rolled in. Soon after Molly entered the ring.

" And her opponent, Molly Holly!"

Molly got in the ring and she and Catalina went at it fiercely. Molly hit Catalina with a knife-edge chop across the chest. Catalina retaliated with one of her own and then another. Catalina took Molly down with a drop toehold and then picked her up by the hair and suplexed her. Molly fought back with a slap to the face, a couple of punches, and two back to back arm drags. Catalina got up fought back at Molly. Catalina hit Molly with a standing dropkick and then went up to the top rope. She hit Molly with a crossbody and went for the pin. 1-2...kick out. Catalina picked Molly up and gave her a few knees to the stomach then a DDT. Catalina went to the top rope and preformed a split-leg moonsault (a la RVD) and picked up the win.

" And here is your winner... Catalina!"

*******************************************************************

I walked back behind the curtain and waited for Nora to come back. We exchanged hugs and walked back to the women's lockeroom where Amy was stretching out for her match.

" Hey Amy." I said, plopping down on the floor next to her.

" Yo," She replied. " Good match."

" Thanks," I said. " Ya think Rob will be po'ed cause I took his move?"

" Do you care?"

" Hmm.....NO!"

" Yeah that's what I thought," Amy laughed. " By the way, I heard you and Jeff got into a fight in the gym earlier."

" I did too! What in the world was that?" Nora said.

" Well I had asked him to spot for me on the bench press right, and I was wearing this little sports bra type thing ya know and it's not exactly holding everything in and Jeff is looking. So I told him that he's supposed to be spotting me instead of watching to see if my boobs are gonna pop outta my top. He says that he wasn't looking at that but it was completely blatant that he was so I told him off and he said I was a bitch and I told him I was proud of it."

" Damn Shayne." Amy laughed.

" What?" 

" Nothing," Amy laughed. " I'm just amazed, no one has ever really gotten into a fight like that with Jeff." 

" Well, there's a first time for anything huh?" I laughed as I went to change.

**Later**

Amy and I were sharing a room again and he had mentioned to me that Matt and Jeff were coming over to hang out for a while. I didn't really care because I'd just ignore them...well Jeff anyway. I had changed into my tight biker shorts and the same sports bra from when I was at the gym. I picked an unoccupied space in the room and started stretching. I did a split on the floor and stretched out flat while touching my toes at the same time. I stayed that was for about 2 minutes and then I looked up. Amy was staring at me in amazement.

" What?" I asked.

" How the HELL do you do that?"

" I am very flexible." I replied.

" Obviously."

" Hey, it took me a LONG time to be able to do that," I said. " I've took gymnastics and belly dancing classes since I was little."

" You did? So you can do all that twisty turny stuff?"

" Yep."

" That's cool," Amy exclaimed. " Is it hard?"

" Sorta."

**Knock On Door**

Amy walked over to the door and opened it. I started stretching again when Matt and Jeff came in. I was stretching with my legs over my head again when I felt someone tap me on the butt with their shoe. I let my legs down and hopped up to be face to face with Matt.

" Hey." I said.

" How the hell..."

" Do I do that? Yeah I get that a lot, I'm just VERY flexible ok." 

" Okay."

I nodded in Jeff's direction, acknowledging that he was there (see I'm not a TOTAL bitch!) and plopped down on the floor next to Amy.

" So, what are we doing?" I asked.

" Movies!" Amy exclaimed.

" Sweet." Jeff and I said in unison.

" Weeeeird." Amy giggled.

" What's so weird about it?" We asked, once again in unison.

" Uh...nevermind." Amy laughed.

" Whatever." I mumbled, stretching out on the floor.

We were in the middle of watching the boyz pick of movies and I was getting tired. I got up and laid down on my bed, which had already been inhabited by Jeff, but I didn't care because I was too tired. I laid down with my head at the foot of the bed so I wouldn't have Jeff's shoes in my face and closed my eyes. After a while I was starting to fall asleep but I was getting chilly, being that I was only in a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Half asleep, I cuddled up next to Jeff's warm body and fell asleep for the night. When I woke up the next morning I realized that I was underneath a blanket still cuddled up with Jeff. Jeff had his arms wrapped around me tightly and I was awfully close to him. I wasn't completely awake when I turned over and slammed into Jeff's hard chest. I groaned and opened my eyes to the sight of the familiar white wife beater that Jeff always wore. I pulled back and rubbed my eyes.

" What the fuck...." I started.

I rolled off the bed when I realized who was laying next to me. 

" OW! Dammit!" I groaned to myself.

" You okay over there?" I heard Amy ask, still half asleep.

" What the hell happened here?" I asked, pointing to Jeff, who was still sleeping.

" Oh! Last night, you went up to your bed cause you were too tired to finish watching the movie and Jeff was just there and you said that you didn't care because you were too tired and wanted to sleep. So you just laid down and fell asleep and after a while you just kinda snuggled up with Jeff. I didn't wanna bother you cause you looked so tired so I just threw a blanket over you guys and let ya'll sleep." Amy explained.

" No one shall ever speak of this!" I declared.

" No one shall ever speak of what?" Jeff asked groggily.

" That you two spent the night in the same bed." Amy said.

" WHAT...whoa," Jeff cried as he hit the floor. " OUCH!"

" Smooth." I said, flopping down on my bed.

" How the hell did that happen?" Jeff asked, scratching his head.

" Shayne was too lazy to make you move so she just laid down next to you, and you both just ended up falling asleep. By the way Jeff if you hadn't noticed, Matt left without you." Amy said.

" Yeah I see," He mumbled. " I'm outta here, see y'all later."

**Later**

" NO WAY! I don't believe that!" Trish exclaimed.

" Amy would ya shut up! Stop telling people! NOTHING and I mean NOTHING happened, is going to happen, will EVER happen.....EW!" I exclaimed shuddering.

" Oh you know you want him." Trish joked.

" Uh no I don't!" I scowled.

" You really don't like him do you Shayne?" Amy asked.

" Hell no I don't like him!" I exclaimed.

" I don't see why," Amy said. " Jeff's a nice guy once you get used to him."

" Well I guess I'm just not used to him then huh?"

" Guess not." Amy and Trish said.

" ANYWAY! So what's up with the matches tonight?"

" You and me Shayne." Amy said.

" Okay," I nodded. " Well I don't know about ya'll but this chick has the munchies, I'm heading to the cafeteria, see ya later!"

" Bye Shayne!" Trish and Amy called.

I waved and walked out of the room, I just so happened to run into Jeff.

" Shayne..."

" What?"

" Look, I just wanted to figure out what happened last night."

" Nothing happened Jeff, like Amy said, I didn't feel like making you move so I laid down and fell asleep, and I was cold, so I guess you just ended up putting your arms around me or something. Nothing happened, we just slept." I explained.

" Okay, good." Jeff said.

" Right, good." I repeated.

" Yeah...I gotta go, see ya around."

" See ya."

Jeff and I parted ways as I headed toward the cafeteria and he headed back to his lockeroom. Later on the night, I was sitting on the ground stretching out for my match against Amy when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" I called.

" Hey Shayne." 

" Oh hey Matt, sup?"

" Nothing much," He said. " I heard you and Jeff figured out the thing about last night."

" There wasn't anything to figure out, we fell asleep together, that's it." I said.

" I know...but it was bugging Jeff all day that he didn't know what happened." Matt said.

" Well now he knows, he can stop worrying." I said.

" You are you one cynical chick Shayne." 

" Yes I know, it's one of my better qualities." I joked.

" Yea...well I'll see ya later Shayne," Matt said. " And good luck in your match."

" Thanks, see ya Matt."

*******************************************************************

" Making her way to the ring, Lita!"

Lita's music blared behind her as she came running out of the curtain, doing the Hardy Boyz gunz. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

" And her opponent, representing the Alliance, Catalina!"

Catalina ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. She stood face to face with Lita and they started talking trash to each other. Lita tried to slap Catalina but she grabbed her hand and punched her. Lita punched Catalina back and Catalina tackled Lita and the two started fighting until the ref separated them. Lita kicked Catalina and suplexed her and went for the cover. Catalina kicked out after 1. Lita and Catalina fought in the corner. Lita ran to the other corner and went to clothesline Catalina but Catalina got a drop toehold on Lita, slamming her face into the second turnbuckle. Catalina picked up Lita and body slammed her. Just when Catalina thought Lita was down, Lita rolled up Catalina for a 2 count. Catalina clotheslined Lita and went to the top rope. She preformed a split legged moonsault on Lita for the win.

" And here is your winner Catalina!"

Catalina's hand was raised in victory and she left ringside.

*******************************************************************

I waited for Amy to come back behind the curtain to make sure that I didn't hurt her when I slammed her into the turnbuckle.

" Hey, you okay Amy?" I asked.

" Yeah I'm okay."

" Good, I didn't wanna hurt ya." I said.

" Aw! I'm glad you're concerned." Amy joked.

" Shut up." I laughed as we walked back to the lockeroom.

" Shayne!" I heard someone call.

" OH! Hey Steph, what's up?"

" I gotta steal ya for a second, we need you for an Alliance 'meeting' shot." Stephanie said.

" Okay," I said. " See ya in a few Amy."

" See ya!"

I walked down the hall with Stephanie and we walked into the Alliance lockeroom. I sat down next to some guy with dark hair I didn't know and slouched in the chair.

" Hey." The guy said.

" Hi." I said.

" I'm Pete, what's your name?" He said. (Pete=Kidman)

" Shayne McGowan." I said.

" Nice to meet you."

" Likewise," I smiled at him. " So, what's going on here?"

" I don't know I think we're just supposed to be here while Steve berates someone or something." Pete said.

" Lovely, don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder okay." I joked.

" I won't." Pete smiled.

I sat there with Pete until the cameras came in to do the shot. I pretended to fall asleep on him like I promised and we both were trying not to laugh while the cameras were in the room. Finally the cameras left and everyone who wanted to could leave as well. Pete and I left, he had his arm around me for no reason apparently but I didn't care because he was a nice guy.

" So...this may be a little forward...but...you seeing anyone?" Pete asked.

" Nah, I'm single."

" No way! A gorgeous bombshell like you single? It can't be!"

" Oh don't even Pete!" I said.

" What?"

" Yes it's flattering, but don't even go there." I said.

" I didn't say anything." Pete said innocently.

" Yeah, yeah."

" By the way, I saw your match, it was great." Pete said.

" Thanks."

" Where'd you train?"

" You aren't gonna believe this, but I went to Shawn Michaels' wrestling academy."

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah," I said. " It was awesome."

" Cool."

" Hey, I'll see ya later, I gotta go I promised I'd meet Amy after the shot." I said.

" Alright, it was nice talking to you." Pete said.

" You too, see ya later."

" Bye."

I gave Pete a little hug and walked off down the hall. Little did I know, Jeff was there watching me...I hadn't the slightest clue until I saw him. The look in his eyes was hurt...I didn't know why. It made me feel almost bad for him. I looked at him again and sighed. I left him to himself...maybe he wasn't looking at me...maybe he was thinking about something else. I shrugged and went to find Amy. 

" Hey Aims." I said.

" Heya."

" Guess what, I just saw Jeff. Wait, wait, let me start at the beginning. I was in the shot and I was sitting with a guy named Pete. We were talking and stuff and we became friends sorta. Well I was walking down the hall with him and he had him arm around me and when I left to go find you I hugged Pete. I saw Jeff and he looked really upset about something. I don't know if he was looking at me or if there was something else going on." I said.

" So she did break up with him..." Amy murmured.

" What?"

" Jeff's girlfriend, she called a little bit ago and they were on the phone forever. I guess she called to break it off with him."

" Oh...that stinks."

" Yeah, for him it does, he was hooked on her." Amy shook her head.

" Sad....but...life goes on," I said. " And for once, I DIDN'T mean for it to sound mean."

" Alright Shayne."

**Later**

" Okay Shayne, we're gonna go out to a club tonight, you comin?" Amy said.

" Yeah sure."

" Uh-oh Shayne BIG mistake!" Trish exclaimed.

" Why?"

" Shayne, come with me!" Amy said, grabbing my arm.

" Amy...Amy! AMY DUMAS LET ME GO!"

" Aw come on Shayne, just wear it!"

" NO! No way, not a chance on God's green earth will I wear that...PIECE of THING!" I exclaimed loudly.

" What's going on in there?" Trish called.

" Shayne's not being cooperative."

" Shayne's not GOING to cooperate when AMY keeps trying to get her to wear that THING!"

" Shayne, if you can wear a thong you can wear a skirt!" Amy exclaimed.

" That's totally different! YOU DON'T SEE THE THONG!"

" Aw come on Shayne, it's not gonna kill you!" Trish said, poking her head in the door.

" That's what you think." I muttered.

" Wear it!" Amy and Trish exclaimed.

" UGH! FINE!" I yelled, snatching it from Amy.

" Hey, I got a top that would look awesome with that skirt!" Trish exclaimed.

" Get it!" 

" Okay, be right back!" Trish called over her shoulder.

" Put it on." Amy said, leaving the bathroom.

" Damn you Amy Dumas." I said, shutting the door in her face.

I was trying to adjust the skirt on my hips when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and someone handed me a shirt. 

" Here."

" Thanks." I muttered.

" She's gonna look great." I heard Trish say.

" WHO ELSE IS OUT THERE?" I called.

" No one! Just me and Trish." Amy called.

" That better be it."

I put on the shirt and adjusted it so it looked alright and then walked out of the bathroom.

" Okay...HEY!"

" Sorry Shayne, we couldn't help it." Trish giggled.

" I hate you both."

" Hot stuff!" Matt joked.

" Bite me." I grunted, flopping on the bed.

" Hey HEY! You look great." Amy said, pulling me up.

" No I don't I HATE I repeat HATE skirts." I complained.

" Shayne...you look awesome." Trish said.

" Well considering this is your shirt and Amy's skirt...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO ME?"

" Made you look worse than you already do." Jeff remarked in a smart-ass voice.

" Look you little prick I don't give a shit what I'm wearing I'll still kick your ass so don't fuck with me ALRIGHT!" I yelled at him.

" WHOA! Shayne, lay off a little!"

" Well tell your dumbass brother to leave me alone!"

" Jeff, Shayne, can't you two call a truce and quite bickering with each other?" Matt said.

" Call a truce? Oh please! Even if they call a truce there's no way in the world that you're gonna get them to stop fighting Matt." Amy said.

" You guys just need to quit." Trish said.

" Look, I'm not trying to be rude, ignorant, or any type of thing like that but this is between me and the blue bitch over there so if you would, please just let us do what we do and if ya don't like it ignore us!"

" I didn't even wanna be here in the first place," Jeff got up. " MATT had to go and drag me over here. I DIDN'T wanna come, cuz I know I'd have to put up with you and your bullshit Shayne. I don't like you, you don't like me, it's perfectly understandable that we have NOTHING in common to even be friends. I don't have to be your best friend, you don't have to be mine. We don't even have to associate I don't care! As long as I don't have to hear your whiny bullshit anymore!"

With that Jeff left the room, slamming the door behind him.

What Jeff said didn't phase me in the least because everything he said was true. Admittedly so I do give him a lot of arbitrary bullshit but he brings it upon himself most of the time. We DON'T have the slightest thing in common, and we don't have to be friends at all. I don't like Jeff and Jeff doesn't like me. Matt, Amy, and Trish were standing there with the mouths hanging open.

" Hey guys. It doesn't bother ME. Half of it is true anyway so don't act so surprised." I said.

" No, it's not that, it's just that Jeff NEVER blows up at ANYONE especially not a lady like that." Matt said.

" Well I suppose there's a first time for everything," I said. " So are we going out or what?"

Amy, Trish, and Matt all nodded in unison. I decided just to wear the outfit the girls had picked out for me instead of trying to find something else to wear. Even though they had gotten me into a skirt, the outfit didn't look half-bad. It was a short tight black skirt with a gold shirt that had a gold glittery rose on it and knee high high-heeled boots that tie all the way up the front. Amy and Trish fixed my hair so it was half up and half down with little curly tendrils hanging down on the sides. I had to adjust to walking in the boots but eventually I got it. We walked into the club and almost every superstar was there. I had parted ways from Amy and Trish only a few short minutes after we arrived to run into Pete sitting at one of the tables by himself.

" Hey there, lonely?" I asked, sitting down.

" Not anymore." He replied with a smile.

" Flirt." I laughed.

" Maybe just a little," Pete laughed. " You look beautiful."

" Aw. Thank you very much but this is a ONE time thing, blame Amy and Trish."

" For what? You're gorgeous." Pete flirted.

" Stop it!" I cried.

" What? What did I do?" 

" You're gonna make me blush and NO guy has ever done that to me before." I said, hiding my face.

" You poor sweetie," Pete joked. " I'm sorry, or should I be honored?"

" I don't know." I groaned.

" Well at any rate you look lovely." Pete said affectionately.

" Are you always this nice or are you hitting on me?" I asked jokingly.

" I guess a little of both," Pete admitted. " You're an attractive young lady you know that right?"

" No, not really. I was always thought of as a tomboy." I said.

" Well then. I'm telling you now, you're very pretty...no....no...not just pretty, you're gorgeous Shayne and I'm NOT just saying that and I'm NOT drunk."

" Well gee, thanks for clearing that up Pete."

" Uh-huh, sure no problem," He joked. " So, how about a dance?"

" Sure why not." I agreed.

Pete grabbed my hand and we walked out to the dance floor. After a while he had his hands all over me. It was a strangely desirable feeling yet extremely uninvited at the same time. I eventually felt him trying to creep his hands up my skirt but I pushed back from him.

" Stop it!" I demanded.

" I...I'm sorry Shayne...I'll be good." Pete smiled.

I sighed, I just couldn't help it. Pete's such a nice guy...with a killer smile that could melt me like a Popsicle in the summer sun. I nodded and walked back into his arms. We started dancing again and he did it AGAIN. I took one huge step back and put my hands on my hips.

" I thought you said you'd be good." I said.

" Look Shayne, I'm sorry. But I just can't help myself, as irresistible as you are."

" Listen Pete," I said in an annoyed tone. " I'm ONLY going to dance with you if you promise to STOP groping me. I don't like it and I want you to stop! Is that clear to you?"

" Crystal baby, crystal."

I hesitantly walked back up to Pete. He quickly wrapped me up in his arms. I was stiff against him for a few minutes but I eventually eased up to the feeling of having his arms wholly engulf my upper body. A slow song had started to play and we were swaying along with the song and for now, all was going well with Pete and his roaming hands...well that is until he decided to break that record. With one swift movement his right hand was lying on my thong clad ass. I pulled his hand down and moved back from him.

" I told you to stop TWO times already and you didn't listen! Now I mean it Pete, I'm NOT dancing with you anymore because you can't keep your damn hands to yourself. MAYBE just MAYBE if you had been thinking with your BRAIN instead of your DICK you would have understood that I told you to STOP!" I yelled at him.

I walked quickly past Pete and went to find Amy and Trish again. I found them both talking to Nora in one of the booths. I flopped down next to Trish and crossed my legs as best as I could.

" What's wrong with you?" Trish asked.

" Pete." I replied.

" What'd he do?" Nora asked.

" Yeah, I saw you two dancing a little while ago." Amy put in.

" Well we were dancing until he decided to start groping me! I told him to stop TWICE and he didn't get the picture so I stopped dancing with him all together." I said.

" Wait, wait, so he was like grabbing you?" Trish asked.

" Basically! He was all feeling me up and shit. He put his fucking hand up my skirt Trish!"

" That's disgusting! I thought Pete was a nicer guy than that!" Nora said.

" Yeah, me too." Amy agreed.

" He was being really nice," I said. " Before we started dancing he was flirting with me and junk and then he just asked to dance and that was just fine with me until he started feeling me up."

" That is just so disgusting." Amy remarked.

" Ugh I know." I said.

" And I bet tomorrow he'll try and apologize." Trish said.

" Yeah and I'll believe him cuz he's so fucking cute and I'm crazy about him." I groaned, putting my head on the table.

" YOU LIKE HIM?" Trish, Amy, and Nora all asked.

" NO NO! Not like that! I like him as a friend, y'know like that? I'm not like in love with him or anything!" I said.

" Whew, you better not be...whoops..." Amy said, covering her mouth.

" Why not Amy?" I asked.

" Oh...um...no reason...just forget I said anything." She stammered.

" No, Amy what are you talking about?" I said.

" Nothing." Amy said, getting up.

" Amy Dumas!"

" Just forget I said anything Shayne, I didn't mean it."

" Mean what." 

" Nothing!" Amy called.

" What is she talking about?" Nora asked.

" I dunno Nora but I'm gonna go find out."

I got up and walked in the direction that Amy and run off to. I didn't see her anywhere. I kept on wandering around until I ran into Pete again.

" Hey Shayne...I wanted to..."

" Not now Pete, I'm looking for someone." I said.

" Who? Can I help?"

" No sorry." I said.

" Shayne I'm so..."

" Pete, come talk to me tomorrow when I'm not so distracted okay."

" Fine." He sighed, walking away.

I watched Pete walk a way a little bit and then I spotted Amy. I walked as fast as I could in those damn boots to catch up to her. She was standing with someone that resembled the Hardyz but I wasn't too sure. As I got closer I caught view of a couple of blue wisps of Jeff's hair swinging around as he was dancing senselessly. I saw Matt sitting down laughing at his little brother and Amy standing next to him. I tried to walk over to Amy but my attempt was abridged as I was hit with one of Jeff's flailing arms right in the head and it knocked me down. I saw Jeff spin around before I smacked the back of my head on a chair.

" SHIT!" I yelled.

" You alright?" Jeff asked kneeling next to me.

" Fine." I snorted.

I tried to stand back up but I was a little dizzy from the smack to the head. I swayed a little bit but Jeff held me upright. When my vision finally straightened I realized who was holding me.

" Are you okay Shayne?" He asked with genuine concern.

" I'm...I'm...I'm...okay." I stammered.

Jeff shook his head and let me go. I couldn't believe it...Jeff...concerned about me...and I thought he hated me. And the hard part was the boy made me go weak in the knees. But I couldn't stand him...and he couldn't stand me...right?

**2 Weeks Later**

Everything has been going so good lately. I've gotten my spot in the WWF after turning on the Alliance in the storyline. I forgave Pete for acting so stupid and feeling me up at the club 2 weeks ago...but...I still never figured out what was up with Jeff. Lately he's been really nice to me. He hasn't been his usual jerky self that's ready to fight with me at the drop of a hat. He's been sweet...caring...not any of the traits he was when I first met him. Every time I'd ask Amy or Matt about it they'd change the subject. So I figured I'd hear it from the horse's mouth himself when we all went down to hang in North Carolina with Jeff and Matt on our vacation.

It was kinda late in the afternoon and everyone else was off doing their own thing. and Jeff and I were sitting on the couch watching 'The Crow.' I figured this would be the right time to ask Jeff about why he's made such a 360 towards me.

" Hey Jeff." I said quietly.

" Hmm?"

" ...Why...why have you been so nice to me lately?"

I could feel Jeff's muscles tense up I was sitting so close to him after I said that.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" You know what I mean Jeff, why have you done a total 360 towards me? You used to hate me...and now you're always around me, hugging me and stuff. Why?"

" I never hated you." He mumbled.

" What?" I asked.

" I said I never hated you okay Shayne!" Jeff yelled, jumping up.

" You...you..."

" No, just listen for once okay Shayne. I never really hated you. YOU were the one that hated me! I reflected that because I didn't think there was a purpose in even trying to get you to like me because you hated me so much. I always, ALWAYS felt strongly for you...since I met you Shayne...but you didn't...I couldn't handle it when I saw you smack your head on the ground 2 weeks ago at the club. I cringe when you miss a spot in the ring! I mean Shayne...I care about you and I don't even know why I'm about to say this because it's gonna get me in even more trouble than I already am....but I love you Shayne...nothing is gonna change the way I feel about you! Yeah I had a girlfriend but when she broke up with me it didn't hurt me as much as it does when you ignore me and yell at me all day long! I hate it Shayne and it needs to stop, I've got indescribable feelings for you Shayne...I just wish you could return them. I think you're beautiful and wonderful and anything else you can think of. You're perfect to me Shayne...a fucking goddess! I just don't understand how I can love someone so much that hates me with all her being. I just don't understand."

With that Jeff left and went upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. I was shaken by Jeff's comments. I started at the ground until I started crying. Crying because I knew every word of what he said was true...I had no reason to hate him...I just never gave him the time of day...I just brushed him off. I felt horrible for doing that to him. And then to find out that he's in love with me. Crying soon turned to sobbing and sobbing turned to cries of anguish and heartbreak for Jeff although I know he feels worse than I do. I could hear him crying upstairs himself. Small soft sobs emitted from his bedroom followed by a long silence...he must have cried himself to sleep. I sat there on the couch thinking about what I could do to repair the whole I had made in Jeff Hardy's fragile heart...but nothing I came up with seemed good enough for him...good enough to ease the pain I caused him. I heard the front door open and hastily wiped my eyes trying to hide the red, puffiness that must be evident by now but it didn't work, more tears just flowed out. Whoever it was had been staring at me from the kitchen doorway which I had finally realized when I looked up.

" You alright?" He asked.

" Um...yea...I'm fine." I said, wiping my eyes furiously.

" Are you sure," He asked again. " By the way, I'm Shannon, remember?"

" Yeah, I remember," I replied. " I'm okay, really."

" Alright."

After a long uncomfortable silence between Shannon and I, I got up and walked out to the back yard. I sat down in one of the lawn chairs and shut my eyes. I still couldn't believe everything Jeff told me. He put the most valuable thing on the line telling me those things....his heart. He just wanted me to like him...wanted me to like him. Why couldn't I do that? What was so wrong with Jeff Hardy that made me turn away from him? After a little while I felt someone's presence and opened my eyes, it was Amy, standing over me looking down.

" Hey Shayne." She said.

" Hi." I said softly.

" What's wrong chica?" Amy asked, sitting on the end of the chair.

" Everything." I replied.

" What's everything?"

" Life, love," I emphasized the word love. " Me, just everything Amy."

" Why life?" She asked, breaking up my problems.

" It sucks." I said bluntly.

" Love?"

" I'm in it."

" You?"

" I can't admit I love who I love." I said, starting to cry.

" It's okay Shayne." Amy said, hugging me.

" He told me everything Amy, everything. He told me he never hated me, he told me he loved me, he called me a fucking goddess! How am I supposed to deal with that? What am I supposed to do?" I sobbed.

" Shh...honey it's okay. It'll be okay...Shh." Amy soothed, still hugging me.

" It'll never be the same Amy...I...I love him Amy...I love Jeff!"

" I know you do," Amy pulled me away. " I know you love him, you have to tell him before it's too late...you have too."

" I can't..."

" Never EVER say you can't Shayne McGowan! You can, you just have to try hun. Just go up there and talk to him...just talk." Amy encouraged.

" Do...do you think I can?"

" I know you can Shayne...I know it's hard but if you don't try you'll never gain anything. I know that Matt once said that to achieve you have to dream. And to achieve this goal, you have to think you can do it...dream it...Pick yourself up, walk up those stairs and go talk to Jeff."

" I can't."

" YES YOU CAN SHAYNE! Don't ever doubt yourself. Be strong! Get your ass up and go talk to the boy!" Amy said firmly.

I nodded, Amy was right...I did need to go see Jeff or else I'd never be free of my confines of misery. I got up and walked into the house and up the stairs. I knocked on Jeff's bedroom door and heard a soft come in echo from inside. I gently pushed the door open and stepped in.

" Jeff..." I started softly.

" What?" He said with such vindictiveness in his voice it made me cry.

" Jeff...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. For hurting you, for hating you, for being so selfish, such a bitch to you. I didn't intend to hurt you...I don't even know why I did it. I'm sorry for just brushing you off like you were nothing. I'm so sorry for not giving you a chance! I shouldn't have done it. I should have given you the time of day! I'm so, so sorry Jeff! I don't know what else to say. I give up everything I had EVERYTHING if I could stop you from hurting right now. I'm so sorry...I just hope you can find it in that heart of yours that I broke to forgive me for it. If you hate me I understand...I'll go away and never bother you again. All I can say is I'm sorry...and I'd give anything to stop your pain Jeff...anything for you." 

I took a deep shaky breath before preparing to leave the room. I had my hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when Jeff finally spoke up.

" Wait....don't go." He said.

I shut the door and turned around.

" Yes..."

" Shayne," Jeff sat up. " Come here."

I slowly walked over to Jeff. When I got right in front of him he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

" I'm so sorr..."

Jeff hushed me with a kiss. A fiery mind-blowing kiss. I couldn't believe it...but it felt so good. It made my knees go so weak I had to sit on his lap. When we finally let go I sat on his leg open mouthed...I still couldn't believe the suddenness and the intensity of that kiss.

" Shayne...I love you...I love you so much. Do you love me?" Jeff said.

" I...I do love you Jeff I do!" I finally spoke.

" Good...then maybe you'll say yes to this...Shayne...will you honor me in being my girlfriend?"

" Yes...yes I will Jeff!"

Jeff hugged me to him again this time I hugged back, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Jeff's cologne. Jeff kissed me ever so sweetly once more before laying me on my back on his bed to do it again. I knew what was coming next and there was no way in hell I was going to stop it. Jeff rained his tiny kisses all over my neck and collarbone before going to work on unbuttoning my shirt. Clothes became less and the passionate, loving kisses and touches became more. As Jeff prepared himself for something we both wanted I did stop him, for one very important reason.

" Jeff what about pr..."

" Look under the pillow." He interrupted with a smile.

" Clever." I laughed.

" I was waiting for you." Jeff whispered, kissing me and pushing himself into me at the same time.

HOURS later Jeff and I and finally tired ourselves out. We both collapsed, breathing hard and gently kissing each other. I laid my head on Jeff's shoulder as he gently stroked my hair.

" That....was amazing."

" You ain't kidding." Jeff agreed, pulling me in closer to him.

" You think we disturbed anyone?" I asked.

" Anyone? Try everyone baby." Jeff laughed.

As if on a movie cue there was a knock on the door. Jeff pulled the comforter up around us and called 'come in.'

" Hey, next time ya'll do that ya wanna warn us?!?!" Shannon said.

" No." Jeff and I laughed.

" You are two sick, sick individuals." Shannon shook his head, closing the door.

" See." Jeff said.

" Point taken." I laughed.

After a while of Jeff and I just laying there we both got up and took a shower...separate of course...you never know what's gonna happen nowadays. I had come out of the shower and was searching through my bag for something clean to wear. Jeff came out and wrapped his wet arms around me tightly and picked me up.

" HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

" Nope not until you say the magic words." Jeff laughed.

" PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! You're squashing my tits!"

" Whoops," Jeff said, putting me on the ground. " You okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine." I said, wiggling out of my towel.

" HELLO!" Jeff exclaimed.

" Nothing you haven't seen." I snorted, pulling things out of my bag.

" I know but...are you always this crude?" Jeff asked.

" Yep, now get used to it baby." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

**2 more weeks later**

It was SmackDown for us this week. I've been working with Amy as a tag team for the past 3 or 4 weeks. As well as feuding with Rob Van Dam for that Hardcore title of his. For the time being I supposed I was an honorary member of Team Xtreme and I hung out with Lita, Matt, and Jeff. And speaking of the blue haired wonder, yes we are still dating. No one predicted it to last this long. PROVES YOU WRONG HUH? Hmm...I'm satisfied with my relationship with Jeff and I'd like to keep it that way thank you! Tonight on SmackDown Amy, Jeff, Matt, and I have a little time to do a little promo for my hardcore match against Rob Van Dam.

*******************************************************************

" Catalina are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Lita asked.

" Perfectly sure Lita, don't worry about it, I got RVD." She snorted, mimicking his trademark double thumbs.

" You know, you're playing with fire Cat." Jeff put in.

" Jeffro, I've been playing with fire all my life, and I've never gotten burnt. Don't worry about it okay. I can take RVD."

" You nervous, scared?" Matt asked.

" Nervous maybe. Scared, hell no. Fear is only a four letter word right?"

**later in SmackDown!**

" And making her way to the ring, the challenger, CATALINA!"

Letting 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie lead her, Catalina charged to the ring and slid in, showing off for the crowd.

" Making his way to the ring, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, ROB VAN DAM!"

RVD handed the belt to the ref and the match started. Catalina ducked countless kicks by Van Dam, trying to get in punches of her own. Catalina caught RVD with a good hit to the side of the head. Knowing that most of his offense comes from his legs, Catalina dropkicked RVD in the left knee. This allowed Catalina to fight back a little. Van Dam kicked her legs out from underneath her and sent her crashing to the mat. Van Dam went for the 'Rolling Thunder' on Catalina but she rolled out of the ring. While on the outside Catalina grabbed a chair from under the ring and when Van Dam came off the top rope at her she hit him in the head with it. While he was down, Catalina pulled out a ladder, getting a HUGE pop from the crowd. Catalina set up the ladder inside the ring as Van Dam was getting back into the ring. Catalina punched RVD until she believed he was down enough to climb the ladder. Catalina got to the top and attempted a moonsault but it didn't pay off. Catalina laid on the mat in pain as Van Dam went for more weapons on the outside. Throwing a chair into the ring RVD crawled back in. Van Dam hit Catalina across the back with the chair once and she fell to the mat in pain again. Concentrating on her lower back Van Dam laid Catalina on the ladder and hit her with the 'Rolling Thunder.' Catalina rolled off the ladder, holding her lower back in pain. Catalina had started to get up when Van Dam threw a chair at her to catch. Catalina caught the chair and Van Dam went to kick it but Catalina ducked and turned around and hit Van Dam with the chair in the back of his head. The all of a sudden out of the crowd Test comes running out as Catalina was turning around he hit her with the big boot and she fell to the mat. Van Dam capitalized and went for the 'Five Star Frog Splash' he nailed the moved for the 1-2-3 and the win.

" And here is your winner, and STILL World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, ROB VAN DAM!"

Catalina laid in the ring, not moving from serious pain in her back and now her head.

********************************************************************

The next thing I knew, I saw Jeff above me. I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, all I knew was I was in serious pain.

" Jeff, Jeff what's happening?" I asked softly.

" Are you alright, do you hurt Shayne?" He asked concerned.

" Of course I do...what happened?"

" I dunno baby, might have been that moonsault and then the shots with the chair and the 'Rolling Thunder' and then the Five Star...is it your back that hurts?"

" Yes."

" That's probably what it was then," Jeff said. " Can you sit up?"

I nodded slightly and with the help of Jeff and the EMT's I sat up but still in pain. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that match after all. I felt myself being picked up off the mat and carried to the back.

" Hey Jeff." I said.

" Yeah."

" Can you put me down please?"

" Are you okay?"

" I'll be okay."

" Alright."

Jeff put my feet down on the ground but still helped me stand.

" Hey Shayne!" I heard someone call.

I turned around slowly and it was Rob.

" Hey Rob."

" I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know your back was hurting you that bad." He said.

" It's all right don't worry about it Rob." I said.

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

" Cool," He said. " Take it easy!"

" See ya."

**Later**

" Feel any better?" Jeff asked after rubbing my shoulders.

" Much." I replied.

" Good," Jeff said. " You know that moonsault you did was pretty risky."

" I'm trying oh master of ladders." I joked.

" Yeah well you're gonna hafta if you're gonna be a permanent part of Team Xtreme."

" PERMANENT?"

" Yep, Matt, Amy, and I talked to Vince a little during your match and he ok'ed it."

" Oh my GOD! Jeff Hardy I love you!"

" Aw, I love you too honey."

Jeff kissed me on the lips lightly and gave me a hug.

" This is gonna be so awesome!" I cried happily.

" BUT! There are a few minor sacrifices to be made."

" What's that?" I asked.

" Well...you're gonna hafta show this." Jeff said, lifting my shirt and patting my tummy.

" Easy." I said.

" And your...um..."

" Just say it Jeff." I said.

" You're gonna hafta show your breasts off a little more." Jeff said.

" That's fine as long as I don't have to get implants, no offense to Amy or anything but I just think they're horrible, not worth the pain." I said.

" Well personally, I think they're fine the way they are." Jeff said.

" But you're biased as hell." I joked.

" Yeah," Jeff rolled his eyes. " And also, when those Divas shoots come around, no more baggy pants and big shirts. Try tight pants and bikinis." 

" Oh great," I snorted. " Just what I need, another chance to show off stuff I don't wanna!"

" Oh come on Shayne, you've got a rocking body there's no need for you to be shy about showing it off." Jeff said.

" Yeah but...you're the only person I want to see it." I admitted shyly.

" Why?" Jeff asked.

" Because Jeff, you're the first person I've ever had sex with."

" Are you serious?"

" Yes."

" Wow...I didn't know that."

" No shit Sherlock." I joked.

" Well I suppose I should be honored to say I took the virginity of the most beautiful woman in Sports Entertainment."

" You are so incredibly biased." I said.

" Well maybe I am...but I know that I love you with all my heart and soul." Jeff said.

" I love you with my heart and soul too Jeff."

" All of it?"

" To the ends."

" This is gonna last forever." Jeff vowed.

" No," I said and then paused. " Longer."

Jeff smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth and his hands up the back of my shirt. After only a few minutes we were at it again.

" You know, we really have to stop that." I joked.

" NO!" Jeff exclaimed melodramatically.

" Calm down tiger, I was only kidding."

" So, compare the first time and the second time." Jeff said.

" Well, this time was a lot different than the first time." I said.

" How?" Jeff asked.

" Well the first time you were really affectionate and gentle with me and this time...well...for lack of better things to say, you were...you were really slamming it in there."

" Oh! I see, I didn't hurt you did I?" Jeff asked.

" No, no, it was great." I smiled.

" Okay good."

" You know what Jeff?"

" What's that baby doll?"

" I never expected to find someone like you." I said.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean there's no one like you and there never will be, and that's good because you're original and yourself, I mean I have in no way found someone that's so extreme and so bizarre and still so compassionate and amorous. You're just a breathtaking person to be around Jeff. You're so different and creative and... everything I've ever dreamed of in the one person I ever wanted to fall in love with. You're so out there but you're still here...and the way you show love...it's mind-boggling, I mean one look at you and I believe a lot of people think that you wouldn't be the type for love but if they do they're dead wrong because when you show love to me, I know you mean it...and I know it comes from your heart deep down inside."

" Aw... Shayne...no one has EVER said things that sweet to me before." Jeff admitted.

" Aw...Well I suppose I should be the honored one now huh?"

" Well you know when you were saying all that about showing love and stuff?"

" Yeah." I said.

" You wouldn't believe it the day you met me but when I have a girlfriend, I turn into a TOTALLY different person." Jeff said.

" Well I do know now, because when I first met you, you were kinda distant ya know and now that we're together you're a lot more out going and with me you're really touchy feely." I said.

" I am not!" Jeff said, stroking my thigh.

" You're proving my point Jeff." I giggled.

" Yeah, yeah okay, but I could be doing this." 

Jeff went to move his head down but I grabbed him and pushed him back.

" No way! Not right now, let me recover!" I squealed.

" Humph! Party pooper!" Jeff joked.

" Well, I guess you're no stranger to showing your love."

" You know you like it when I'm all touchy feely though." Jeff teased.

" Yes...but...oh nevermind I won't win that battle." I said.

" Shayne." Jeff said.

" Yes."

" I just want you to know...no matter where we go, what happens to us as people or as a couple, I'm gonna love you...no matter if we're dating or not dating or whatever, I'm gonna love you and I'm gonna continue to show that towards you until I can't do it anymore."

****

THE END


End file.
